I'll Be Fine, You'll Be Fine
by Betelgeuse Bellatrix
Summary: Ia tak ingin lagi berpura-pura segalanya baik-baik saja. Karena segalanya tak pernah baik-baik saja. Taufan tak pernah baik-baik saja, dan ia tak pernah baik-baik saja/ "Jangan takut, kau akan baik-baik saja, jangan takut, aku akan baik-baik saja."


I'll be Fine, You'll be Fine

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

Disclaimer: All the character belongs to Monsta

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam fiksi ini

Warn: AU, OOC, beberapa kata tak sesuai EYD/KBBI, pengulangan kata, typo, Brotherly love nyerempet boys love, Elemental Siblings, No power/alien/robot.

Enjoy^^

* * *

Halilintar menutup pintunya setenang mungkin. Mantel yang tertumpuki salju, perlahan basah akibat udara hangat dalam ruangan yang melelehkan salju. Sepatu tebalnya ia lepas. Mantelnya ia lepas dan sampirkan di gantungan mantel. Ia menghembuskan napasnya berat. Kakinya menipis jarak pada seorang yang terbaring dalam ranjang dengan alat bantu bernapas dan selang infus.

Topi yang masih menutup kepalanya ia lepas setelah duduk. Sebuah apel diambilnya dari samping mangkuk bubur yang masih mengepul di atas nakas. Ia gigit sedikit, rasanya tak terlalu manis. Ia bersandar menatap kembarannya yang tetap menutup matanya. Kakinya ia silangkan dan kembali menggigit apelnya sembari menatap pemandangan monoton berwarna putih dari balik jendela yang tak kunjung bergradasi. Putih, dingin, beku, kelabu, suram. Ia benci salju.

"Hali?"

Atensi Halilintar teralih dan menatap pemilik suara sengau yang memanggilnya lemah. Ia lalu menyodorkan apel sisa gigitannya pada sang kembaran. "Mau apel?"

Tawa pelan tertahan yang menyakitkan ulu hati Halilintar terlontar dari mulut Taufan. Halilintar tak lagi mampu tersenyum mendengar tawa itu. Seluruh tubuhnya kebas. Ia ingin tawa itu luruh lalu terganti tawa menyebalkan yang biasa.

"Aku tak boleh makan yang bukan dari rumah sakit."

Suara Taufan begitu halus, begitu samar, seolah-olah angin sepoi mampu membawanya terbang hingga tak terdengar. Halilintar mencengkeram apelnya yang mulai teroksidasi.

"Mana yang lainnya?"

Satu gigitan apel kembali ia ambil. "Mereka menyiapkan rumah baru."

Taufan mengangguk.

Hening tercipta.

"Hali?"

"Hm?"

Taufan mengulurkan tangannya yang kurus dan pucat pada Halilintar. Tangan itu bergetar dan terlihat rapuh hingga Halilintar menggenggamnya. Merasakan betapa dingin tangan sang kembaran. Tangan itu selalu terasa hangat, selalu, namun di masa lalu. Ia tak lagi merasakan getar pada tangan Taufan, karena ia yakin, getar kali ini datang dari tangannya. Ia bergetar dan penglihatannya memburam oleh air mata sialan.

"Jangan seperti ini," lirih sang kembar yang lebih muda. Matanya menatap apa yang di balik jendela, bukan Halilintar yang mati-matian menahan air matanya.

Apel merah yang berubah coklat menggelinding di lantai dingin. Halilintar menjatuhkan dahinya pada tangan mereka yang saling bertaut. Ia ingin menangis, namun ia tak akan menangis. Bohong. Tentu ia akan menangis.

Tapi Taufan tak akan menyukainya.

Tapi ia akan tetap menangis.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu ingin melihatmu berekspresi, tapi bukan menangis. Jangan seperti ini."

Halilintar mencoba. Ia mencoba. Tapi tak bisa.

"Aku yakin, saat memberimu nama, ayah dan ibu pasti belum pernah melihat salju."

"Kau melantur," sahut Halilintar. Suaranya serak, tentu saja, ia menangis.

Taufan tertawa lemah. "Aku serius. Nama kita entah bagaimana mencerminkan kita, ya kan?"

"Gempa sangat tenang tapi menakutkan jika marah, namun sangat jarang, seperti tanah yang selalu tenang tapi bahaya jika terjadi gempa-

Sang kembar lebih muda memberi jeda untuk menarik napasnya yang akhir-akhir sering terasa berat. Halilintar tak menatapnya namun memberikan usapan lembut pada tangan dingin Taufan. Memberinya kekuatan untuk melanjutkan.

"Air sangat tenang dan selalu terasa dingin dan segar seperti air. Api itu berbahaya-

–ia sedikit menyisipkan tawa.

-dia itu panas, berkobar-kobar, seperti api. Dan api hanya bisa padam dengan air. Ya, seperti Api dan Air kita."

Kalimat terakhir menimbulkan senyum kecil dari Halilintar. Ia tak lagi menangis namun masih mengubur wajahnya pada tautan tangan mereka. Ia lalu berbisik. "Lalu kau bagaimana?"

Ia kembali tertawa. Entah karena pertanyaan kakaknya yang lebih tua 7 menit atau karena rasa senangnya mendengar kakaknya tak lagi berbicara dengan suara bergetar. Ia melanjutkan kisahnya. "Taufan, selalu membuat ribut di manapun berada, menjadi masalah pada segala apa ia lewati, temui, atau ia sayangi. Tapi taufan itu dari angin kan? Aku juga bisa menjadi angin sepoi-sepoi yang membawa sendu banyak orang pergi, emmm... ya kan?"

"Tentu saja, narsis, tentu saja," sahut Halilintar dengan kelakar diakhiri sedikit tawa kekeh.

"Lalu kau itu seharusnya salju, putri salju."

Taufan tertawa.

"Bodoh."

Ia masih menyisihkan tawanya dan sedikit berkelakar alanya. "Ampun! Jangan pukul aku, _Snow White_."

Jika ini terjadi beberapa waktu lampau, Halilintar tentu akan memukul kepala Taufan. Namun kali ini ia hanya tersenyum selembut mungkin. Hatinya menghangat.

"Kenapa aku bisa jadi salju?"

Ada tawa yang lepas sejenak dari bibir Halilintar. Teringat begitu sedikit waktu untuknya berkelakar.

Taufan berdehem pelan. Ia kembali menyendu menatapi benda seputih kapas yang berjatuhan dari langit. Ia bukan seorang yang selalu diam dalam duduknya bersama sebuah buku filosofis. Namun, ia hanya merasa, menggunakan insting yang Tuhan berikan padanya sebagai kembar tiga.

"Kau tahu Hali, apa yang paling aku takuti dari operasi jantungku besok?" tanya Taufan dengan lirih.

Halilintar diam. Ia mengeratkan genggaman mereka.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Bohong, siapa yang ia coba tenangkan sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu, jadi kalian semua berhentilah bersikap seperti itu."

Taufan menyelipkannya dengan tawa. Namun Halilintar tak sebodoh itu. Adiknya takut, suaranya bergetar. Atau mungkin ia sendiripun takut. Tak ada yang menjamin operasi esok akan selancar mengobati luka pisau.

Decit kursi yang Halilintar duduki membisingkan sunyi. Sang kembar tertua menaiki ranjang. Tertidur menyamping memandangi wajah sang adik yang memucat. Genggaman hangat kembali mereka jalin. Jemari hangat Halilintar mengisi sela jari-jari dingin milik Taufan. Menautkannya tanpa ingin melepasnya. Hangat leher Taufan menjadi tempat peraduan wajah Halilintar. Dipatrinya harum rumah pada tubuh sang adik.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Setiap lirih ucapan katanya yang terdengar hanya untuk menegaskan hatinya. Hatinya yang entah siap atau tidak dengan kemungkinan.

"Aku takut sekali jika esok aku akan meninggalkankanmu," sahut Taufan sesayup angin.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku." –ia harap.

Tawa Taufan yang sehangat mentari menguar. "Aku tidak pernah takut meninggalkan Gempa, Api, ataupun Air, aku hanya takut meninggalkanmu."

Genggaman mereka mengerat. Hal-hal yang kini tak mampu Halilintar katakan, ia kabarkan lewat genggaman. Tangisnya yang akan keluar ia pendam dalam-dalam karena ada begitu banyak kata yang ingin Ia sampaikan daripada hanya sekedar tangis menyesakkan.

"Kau itu seperti salju, anggun, indah, dingin, tak tersentuh, namun sebenarnya kau hanya sesuatu yang rapuh, lalu bagaimana jika aku meninggalkanmu?"

Kalimat itu menyesakkan. Halilintar tak menyukainya. "Jangan katakan apapun."

Taufan abai. "Aku tahu, kau sulit untuk tersenyum, kau selalu bersembunyi dalam putihmu yang anggun dan besar itu Hali, rapuhmu tak pernah tersentuh, apa kau akan baik-baik saja tanpaku?"

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana."

Taufan tersenyum lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Selang-selang yang mengelilingi tubuhnya bergerak, beberapa menegang karena ulahnya. Ditatapinya wajah sang kakak dengan tenang. Wajah yang serupa, namun bagi Taufan selalu jauh terlihat lebih tampan. Berapa tahun dalam hidupnya ia butuhkan untuk menyaksikan wajah dingin itu melunak dan terkesan rapuh tanpa perlindungan. Mungkin ia harus jatuh sakit hingga sekarat seperti ini untuk membuatnya bisa melihat wajah Halilintar yang seperti itu.

"Jangan menangis."

Halilintar membenturkan dahi mereka bersama. "Aku takut."

Pengakuan pertama dari Halilintar. Ia tak ingin lagi berpura-pura segalanya baik-baik saja. Karena segalanya tak pernah baik-baik saja. Taufan tak pernah baik-baik saja, dan ia tak pernah baik-baik saja.

"Jangan takut, kau akan baik-baik saja, jangan takut, aku akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

AN:

Iya, cuma gini aja, wkakaka… Maafkan ke-random-an saya ini.


End file.
